


Moving Furniture

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Naomi tries to break Castiel, he's left to babysit Meg at the hotel while Sam and Dean run an errand. Cas's relationship with Meg, both spurred by human instincts, starts the chain of events that eventually severs the connection between Cas and Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. What should have happened in the hotel room with Meg and Cas.

                The door to the hotel room slammed closed.  Sam and Dean’s footsteps moved quickly and heavily down the hall until everything was quiet again except for the whir of the window air conditioning unit. The light filtering through the second floor window cast a late afternoon glow throughout the room, highlighting the dust floating through the air. The air was stale and had a lingering scent of sulfur coming from the bodies piled in the corner. All in all, Meg would kill for a fan just to move the air around. She blew a strand of bleached hair out of her face, but it fell right back down in the humidity. She leaned back in the shabbily upholstered chair and kicked her feet up onto the wooden chair at the dinette.

                “So, Clarence, do you get paid for babysitting or is loafing around in hotel rooms with the likes of me just one of the perks of being on Team Winchester?” she said to Cas. He sat near her feet in the other dinette chair, his body still and stiff, mind obviously elsewhere.

                Cas was suddenly sitting in front of Naomi again.

                “Kill her, Castiel. Kill her and follow Dean.”

                He placed his hands on her clear desk. “There is no reason to kill her. I won’t. That is final.”

                “I’m sorry, what?” he answered after she poked him with her toe. “Oh, no, thus far there haven’t been too many perks to being on anyone’s team, but as sides have been chosen, I think I have chosen the right one.”  Cas could hear Naomi’s call, but ignored it.

                “Me too,” Meg smiled. Her busted lip split as her grin widened, causing her to wince slightly. “I do miss being all bad though. At least I was good at that.”

                “You have been proven to be quite useful, and despite your demonic nature, more trustworthy than imagined. If I had a team, I’d be glad to have you on it.”

                “Team Clarence. That has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

                Cas ignored her playful reference that he still didn’t understand, and Naomi’s desperate calls. The connection between him and Heaven was beginning to show its cracks. “You’ve changed, Meg. I’m sorry I called you an abomination before, but you were.  I think you have more than proved yourself as an ally, though your past is a bit marred.”

                “Oh, and yours isn’t?” she nearly exploded, laughter hurting everything on her face and her ribs. Catching herself, she took slow breaths in until the pain went away.  Cas sighed and looked at the floor. “Don’t worry about it, Clarence. You’ve done a lot of wrong and a lot of right, but always with the best intentions.”

                “The road to hell –“

                “I know the road to hell and I could give two shits about the path to heaven. The road here on Earth leaves wiggle room.”

               “Wiggle room,” Cas smiled sadly. “I wish I didn’t require wiggle room to feel as if I’d done any good. I should have just followed orders and we wouldn’t have had all this mess to clean up.”  

               “Didn’t you say once something about a man touches so many lives that when he’s not around it leaves an awful hole? No, wait – that was another angel.” Cas looked confused. “Don’t worry about it. Don’t you ever watch movies? I mean all that time with the Winchesters you must have watched some kind of shitty motel TV.”

                “I do enjoy television. But no, I never saw…I don’t know what…” he stammered, remembering the kind of show he confusedly watched once.  His face flushed and he looked down at his hands that were fidgeting with one another.

               Meg raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Good times.”

                “I never, um, felt that kind of urge before.”

               “And I never felt so clean. If you ever have any more of those urges, you just give me a ring, okay?”

                His face reddened again. “I’ll do that.”

               “Really?” she raised her brow, and evil smirk crossing her face. “Because I tell you what, I’m hurting now Clarence, but when I’m all healed up we’re gonna –"   Cas interrupted by abruptly standing up and pushing in his chair. He stepped over to Meg’s chair and knelt before it, never breaking from her confused stare. “What are you doing?”

              Cas looked intently at Meg. He could see her true face, but that didn’t matter. He focused on that of the body she had possessed, the one that didn’t survive the torture Crowley had inflicted on her again and again. The life behind these eyes was only the demon turned ally that had cared for him when he was at his most vulnerable, the one who sacrificed herself so they could defeat the Leviathan and had been Crowley’s chew toy for a year while he was in Purgatory. He had nursed her wounds and was letting her heal, but he knew he could do more. And even if it was for selfish reasons, it was also full of good intent. He touched her face, swollen from beatings, and instantly her face was healed. He laid his hand on her side, and her broken ribs were whole.

               Meg gasped and took in a solid breath, the first in so long without a wince of pain. Withstanding the pain was easy, but annoying to say the least. It was as if she had new lungs and new bones, almost a new body. She knew this one though. It felt as if her home had been opened up and aired out for spring cleaning, scrubbed, dusted, and given new life. “Wh-what was that?” she asked quietly.

              “A reward for time served,” Cas answered.

              “You could have just hit me up with your angel juice hours ago and you saved it until right now?” Meg asked. “I could have used a little _Touched By an Angel_ action when you guys found me tied up in the bathroom floor!”

             “I’ll remember that for future reference,” Cas deadpanned, “but honestly I wasn’t sure if it would heal your or, well, smite you.”

             “You could have just smote me? On _accident_?” Meg jumped up out of the chair. “Are you fucking serious?”

             Cas stood, hovering right in front of her and sighed. “It wasn’t likely, but usually when I touch a demon, it isn’t for healing. Let’s focus on the positive outcome, shall we?”

             Meg looked over her body. Sure enough, the bruises, slashes, and knots she’d acquired over the recent weeks were healed, and the scars from the year under Crowley’s knives and drills were gone. “Well thanks for the new body, I guess.” She looked at Cas warily, wondering what the look was that he had on his face, his thoughts concealed behind his powerfully blue eyes. “Now what do we do? Play Twister? I’m feeling all sorts of bendy now that I can actually move without anything cracking.”

            “How long do you think Dean and Sam will be?” Cas asked quickly.

            “How in the hell would I know?” Meg snapped. “Why?”

            “I’ll be right back.”

            With a whoosh of invisible wings, Cas was gone. Meg stood alone in the room and shook her head. She ventured into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “Ugh,” she groaned to herself, pulling on the bleached strands of hair that was still specked with blood and was in desperate need of a wash. And a dye job. Cas had done a good job fixing her up, especially since she wasn’t killed in the process. _What a moron_ , she thought. A cute, innocent little moron. She stretched and took a few deep breaths in the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of not being broken.

                “Here,” Cas said, alarmingly present in the bathroom right next to her.

                “Jesus fucking Christ Castiel!”

                “You called me by my name.” He smiled, and held out a plastic grocery bag. She took it slowly, eyeing him as she looked inside. “I thought you could use some things. We could use some things while we waited.”

                “A box of black hair dye. Aw, Clarence, you’re the bestest friend a girl could ever have.” Meg removed the hair dye from the box and set the rest of it on the counter without looking. Cas looked noticeably nervous, so she thought she’d ignore the rest of the contents of the bag for the time being.

                “I, uh, thought since Crowley saw you last like this, maybe going back to your original color would be a good idea. Also, you seemed annoyed by the change in your appearance. A peace offering for the almost-smiting-you thing.”

                “Offering accepted,” Meg said as she started mixing the bottles together. She took off her jacket, revealing a slightly bloodied tank top that stuck to her skin in places. She tossed her jacket to Cas who placed it on the chair. He then removed his trench coat, and draped it over her jacket. “Whoa there, Castiel. Getting a little naked?”

                “It’s…it’s just a coat.” True, it was only a coat, but it had become such a part of him. Taking it off made him feel naked. The thought of him naked with Meg made heat rise through his body. He loosened his tie.

                Meg handed one of the gloves from the packet to Cas. “Here, give me a hand. Make sure I don’t miss any spots.” Together they covered her hair in dye, pulling it through each section to make sure every strand was coated. Meg wrapped her hair up upon itself and plastered it on top of her head while it developed. She leaned back onto the sink and stared at Cas, who had dots of black dye all over his uncovered hand. “So, what’s in the bag?” she asked coyly. “You said it was something _we_ could use.”

                Cas’s face heated and he felt prickles of sweat starting in his hairline. He started to stammer about it, but couldn’t find words. He took the bag and left the bathroom. “It’s nothing,” he called to Meg as he tossed the bag on the nightstand.

                “Nothing’s got you worked up something fierce.” Meg teased.

                “Forget about it. How much longer will it take for your hair?”

                “About twenty minutes. Why?”

                “Just wondering.” Cas paced slowly toward the window, looking out, and then back to the bed three times before he sat on the edge and folded his hands. Meg watched curiously.

                “Are you okay? You’re acting strange. Well, strange for _you_. You’re almost acting like a normal person who has something they want to say lurking deep inside of them. You have any deepest darkests spilling to the surface?”

                Cas threw an annoyed look at Meg, who he could hardly be mad at looking like she did, like a normal girl. “It’s possible that I have some kind of feelings coming to the surface.”

                Meg leaned against the bathroom door frame and cocked her hip. “Feelings like _urges_?” she said excitedly. The look of discomfort on Cas’s face increased. “What’s in the bag, Clarence?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Nothing my ass.” She left him to stew a while longer while she rinsed out her hair. Kneeling over the stained hotel bathtub, she turned on the faucet which sputtered before flowing. When the water was warm enough, she dipped her hair under and let the dye run off. It felt like ages until the water hitting the drain was remotely clean, but she was relieved when it was. She turned off the water and reached for a towel, which Cas handed to her. She wound her now jet-black hair into the towel that was used earlier to clean off the blood and dirt from her face and flipped it back as she stood. When she turned, Cas was standing right in front of her, staring intently. “Hi,” she said with a smile.

                Cas took the towel from her hair and used it to squeeze the excess water from her hair, staining the towel in the process. With each squeeze, he held longer and tugged a little harder, forcing Meg’s head to tilt back ever so slightly will each pull. She felt her heart start to race, her body reacting to this slight gesture of dominance from this heavenly creature. Their eyes never left each other, hers gazing curiously into his, his searching for something in hers.

                Without breaking contact, she reached up to his tie that hung loosely at his neck and slowly unknotted the blue fabric that only accentuated his eyes. He put down the towel, letting it fall from his hands to the cracked tile floor as Meg pulled one end of his tie until it was free from his collar. The two stood, face to face, both intrigued at the other. They were two very different animals with one very powerful thing in common.

                “What’s in the bag, Clarence?” Meg asked again, breaking her gaze as she unbuttoned his white linen shirt. She bit her lip and glanced up at his face.  He didn’t answer. He let her finish undoing the buttons on his shirt, and shrugged out of it when she slipped it off his shoulders. As soon as his shirt hit his feet, he reached up and touched her face. After so much torture, the soft touch of this angel brought her such happiness. If Cas thought he had urges, he obviously had no idea what was welling up inside of Meg.  “Fuck this,” she blurted out as she yanked off his belt and undid his trousers. Cas took cue and with his pants around his ankles, pulled Meg’s shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. She shucked herself out of her jeans and when she stood, Cas picked her up in one movement, spun them both around, and slammed her back against the wall. Her hair wrapped up in his hand was pulled back, exposing the length of her neck. His hand braced against her clavicle, Cas pushed in against Meg’s body, pinning her harder to the wall. Cas’s breath rolled up Meg’s neck and chills flowed throughout her body, her nerves struck when with open mouth touched her skin, his bottom teeth slowly slid up her neck to her jaw. She let out a short moan that was interrupted with his mouth attacking hers, soft lips and rabid biting. At once he plunged into her, her eyes rolling back and mouth falling open. Cas threw his arms behind her and slammed her into the wall again. He gripped Meg’s shoulders, his fingers digging deep into her skin as their bodies moved faster. His forehead pushed against hers, he pulled her up higher on the wall and couldn’t help but let his fingers dig heavily in to her skin, scratching from her ass down the back of her thigh.

                “Don’t be a pussy,” Meg breathed heavily. “Slap me.” Obligingly, Cas slapped Meg’s ass, making her lean toward him and moan into his ear. He felt her tighten around him, which stirred sensations he had never felt before. He hugged her body close, powering into her over and over again until nearly everything went black and all he could do was stop.  He slowly put Meg back down, her feet on his pants that lay on the floor. “What are you stopping for?”

                “I don’t know what’s happening.”

                “Holy fuck, Cas,” Meg said as she breathed out, forcing all the air in her lungs with her.  Her legs were shaking. “You were probably about to come. You know, orgasm?”

                “I thought I was going to black out,” he said, pushing his hands through the sweat in his hair.

                Meg grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bed. His knees nearly giving out, he collapsed on the bed, lying on his back. “Well it looks like you’re not done,” she smiled looking at his cock, still hard, “which is good news because neither am I.” Meg climbed onto the bed and straddled her angel, lowering herself down onto him slowly. The sensation of him filling her relaxed her body. Cas gripped the sheets, still reeling from just moments earlier when he had to stop. Meg raised and lowered herself rhythmically while gently massaging her way up Cas’s torso until her hands rested on his throat. She leaned over, canting her body to the right and left on the way down before starting a slow grind. Cas’s eyes were shut tight, but his mouth was slightly open, letting out involuntary moans. Meg leaned back and raked her nails slowly down his body as she pushed harder down onto him. Suddenly, Cas regained whatever strength he had lost and sat up, his hands on Meg’s hips. He let his hands ride along with her, burying his face in her breasts, thrusting upward until he was overcome.

               

                Both Meg and Cas lay flat on their backs, staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. Meg ran one hand through Cas’s hair, pulling at it slightly as she did.

                “Now I understand why someone might want to smoke a cigarette after that,” he murmured.

                “Hey Cas,” Meg started, her voice teasing. “What’s in the bag?”

                Cas smiled. He looked more relaxed, more human, than she’d ever seen him. He reached for the bag on the stand next to him and pulled out a cherry pie and two forks.  “Provisions,” he explained.

                “Isn’t that what your boyfriend eats?” Meg asked, her eyebrow in a sharp point.

                “Dean’s not…he’s not my boyfriend,” Cas said. “But yes, he loves pie.” Cas opened the container and handed a fork to Meg. The turned on their sides to face each other and started eating the pie, another human act that wasn’t necessary but fulfilled a need both of them had. “I really do like you, Meg.”

                “Aw, Clarence, I like you too.” Her tone was filled with levity, but her eyes locked on his bright blues with a seriousness even Cas couldn’t misunderstand.

                The door unlocked and Sam and Dean burst into the room.

                “Cas, let’s shake tail and –“

                “Holy shit.” Sam interrupted Dean as he shut the door behind them. “It’s…it’s like a car wreck. I can’t avert my eyes. Dean, help, what’s happening.”

                “What the…what the _fuck_ happened here?” Dean exclaimed, staring at Meg and Cas covered only in a sheet, eating pie in the bed.

                “I stole your boyfriend’s virginity,” Meg proclaimed with a smile, lifting another forkful of pie into her mouth. Cas’s eyes grew wide at the thought as the truth settled over him. “And thanks for that test drive.”

                “There are…no words,” Dean said, his face mixed with horror and confusion. Sam still locked in place, his face frozen in shock just blinked in agreement. “We, uh…we gotta get moving.”

                Sam and Dean stood in the hall while Cas and Meg got their clothes on. As they filed out into the hallway, Dean hit Cas in the back of the head. “Pie, dude? Really? How am I ever going to eat pie in front of you again? And you never bring _me_ pie, but _her_?”

                Cas kept walking, an honest smile breaking across his face. Despite all attempts from Naomi to rid Cas of his love for his demon, the Winchesters, and his family, nothing could completely separate him from his humanity that had grown within him.

               

 

 


End file.
